One With The Elements
by Broken-Zodiac
Summary: The Tochigi siblings are elemental. The four elements of Air, Water, Fire and Earth embedded deep within them. Romance between the Sohma's and the Tochigi's ensue but not without it's consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Good evening! I've just spent two hours trying to sort out the minor details of this story which have been written on to 8 pages of my notebook! Never in my life have I written so many plans for one story. Anyway, with that I will leave you!**

* * *

A fiery headed little girl came barreling down the corridor at high speeds as she screamed loudly. She was barely older than a toddler - four years old in fact - but what she lacked in size she made up for in sound. She wiggled her way through the students legs and pushed her way through the confusing corridors, narrowly missing a door frame in the process. Many students started dodging her as she approached determined not to stand on the little one. Kyo and Yuki jumped particularly far away, transforming in the middle of a packed corridor was not on their list of things to do.

"Takara! Taka? Taka where are you? Taaaaakaaaaaaaraaaaaaa!" She screamed loudly as she continued to loop the corridors passing many of the students for the third time before she ran out of steam, slowing to a walk and eventually a stop. She slumped to the floor seeming a different child from the one that had just caused all the havoc in the hall way.

Yuki frowned sympathetically and cautiously made his way over to the little one. Kyo watched from afar contemplating the idiocy of the rat for going so near to a young female child. Yuki however seemed to have either forgotten about his predicament, or he was choosing to blatantly ignore it. As he approached the little looked up, tears brimming in her eyes as she searched for the person she called "Takara".

"Are you alright little one?" Asked Yuki quietly as he knelt beside the little girl. Her hair had released itself from the tight buns they had been lovingly placed in and now her braids bounced down her back as they unravelled. Odd ends of hair stuck out at different angles but really the state of her hair style was nothing to worry about when her hair was as bright as it was. Make no mistake, it was very familiar. This young girls hair was almost the exact same shade as the hot-headed Kyo who was watching from the corner.

"No! I want to Taka!" She bawled, burying her head in her hands. Yuki thought for a moment, the name Taka seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it. He put a comforting hand on the little girls back but she slunk away stroppily.

"Taka? Who's Taka?" Asked Yuki cautiously.

"Takara! My sister!" Cried the little girl. Takara... wasn't Takara that new girl in his class? It would make sense that those two were related. Takara also had intriguing hair. It shone a shimmering blue colour and despite her age wore it up in to pigtails. Even with these pigtails her hair was so long that it reached the bottom of her spine, she'd also been known to sit on it when it got a little long.

"Takara? Takara Tochigi? Is she your sister?" He asked again and received a nod in return. Yuki nodded also to show he understood what the young girl was telling him. "Well why don't we go find her? I have a pretty good idea where she may be. I'm in her class you see."

"R-Really?" Stammered the little girl, every sense of argument seemed to have left her and she looked up at Yuki. Her eyes were a bright yellow colour and seemed to flicker as she smiled. Yuki nodded again and stood up, reaching his hand towards her in an offering for her to take it.

"What's your name?" Asked Yuki once more as the little girl took his hand and got to her feet.

"I'm Kaede! Kaede Tochigi!" She said happily as she gripped Yuki's hand tightly. Yuki made his way through a group of boys, Kaede staying close to his side.

"Alright, Kaede. I am Yuki Sohma." He nods and started walking towards the science labs. A lot of the students had disappeared in the canteen for break now so making his way there was easier that it could have been.

They reached the science laboratories and Yuki dislodged the door so it swung open revealing a teenage girl of around Yuki's age sat one of the benches and pouring different chemicals into a conical flask. Her two blue pigtails were travelling down her back so they didn't dip in the chemicals and burn them. She had yet to notice that the two had even walked into until Kaede made herself known.

"Taka! Taka!" She called making Takara jump and drop a test tube in fright. She dropped it onto the tile floor where it smashed into little pieces and started burning holes in the porcelain. Takara pushed the rest of the liquids out of the way before getting up and reaching for some paper towels to clear up the mess with.

"Kae? What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be in the nursery? We had an agreement remember?" She asked, wincing at she caught the acid with her bare hands. The floor starting to give off and awful smell and Yuki couldn't help but hold his nose at the stench.

"I fell out with one of the girls,"

"You've only been there a week Kae!"

"She was teasing me about my hair! She said it was fake and then pulled it. So I ran!"

Takara sighed and looked up at Yuki. She walked over to the two and held out her hand for Yuki to shake. He took it gently and shook it.

"I'm Takara but you must of known that else you couldn't have brought Kaede to me." She said in confusion. Yuki nodded and chuckled lightly.

"I'd heard of your name and they said you were into Chemistry so I thought that hear was probably the best place to take her." He replied.

"Well, thank you for bringing her back. I hope she wasn't too much trouble?" She asked quickly and Yuki took his mind back to the ten minutes previous of manic running, dodging and swerving of the main corridor. Yuki quickly shook his head.

"No trouble at all."

* * *

Yuki walked into the canteen for lunch later that day and began to queue up for his food. He was in the middle of trying to decide whether to have a ham sandwich or the sweet chili pasta when a recognisable voice filled the air.

"I want a muffin! I do! Taka? Why can't I have a muffin? Ami and Mio would have let me have one!"

Kaede dragged Takara in by her hand, digging her heels in the ground as she pulled harder. She was obviously determined to have her muffin if she had to sit on the floor and scream. From the looks of things that tatic was particularly soon and Takara had no choice but to give up. She sent Kaede to sit at a table while she joined the queue behind Yuki.

"You didn't take her back to nursery then?" Asked Yuki casually as he watched the little girl start making paper hats out of the napkins that laid on every table, a small grin appearing on her face.

"No, I tried to and she started breaking test tubes in the lab." Sighed Takara. "She always says that Ami and Mio would let her do things, but if they were that amazing why doesn't she go to them all the time, rather than annoying me?"

"Who are Ami and Mio?" Asked Yuki, picking up the Ham sandwich and making his way to the cashier in the corner.

"They are our other sisters," Replied Takara as she picked up a muffin and followed him. "They're twins, not identical though, they're hair colour and eye colour differ but that's about it." The two made their way over to the table Kaede had picked and sat down, one either side of her. Takara handed her the muffin and she immediately started eating, shoving handfuls of the gooey mess into her mouth. Takara sighed and shook her head, reaching for a napkin and wiping her chocolate covered hands.

"Are they at our school?" Questioned Yuki curiously.

"Yes, they're in the junior section," She said, "Which is a damn sight nearer to the nursery than the senior section." She added, raising her voice and poking Kaede in the tummy. Kaede battered her away and continued to eat her muffin. Yuki chuckled and smiled lightly at the pair. Takara reached for another napkin and tried to wipe Kaede's hands.

"No! No! No! Yuki do it! Yuki do it!" She cried, wriggling about in her seat as she tried to face Yuki next to her. Yuki blinked at the little girl and Takara laughed handing Yuki the napkin. He took hold of one of her tiny hands and started wiping all of the chocolate and crumbs off her hands. When one hand was as clean as it could be then he started on the other one before gently wiping her mouth.

"Why do you want Yuki to do it all of a sudden?" Asked Takara.

"Yuki is nice!"

Oh and I'm not?" Said Takara and she stuck her tongue out at the same time. Suddenly the bell rang and Yuki stood up.

"I have to go to Maths now." He said, he waved goodbye to Takara as he left and turned towards Kaede just as she blew a kiss towards him. Yuki smiled softly as he thought of the little girl and he chuckled to himself as he walked.

* * *

Takara took Kaede to wait for Ami and Mio before they came out of their last class. Ami looked shocked to find Kaede already there because normally Kaede was the last to be picked up. Ami's hair flowed down her back. It was an interesting silver colour that was always loose no matter what lesson or weather. She'd managed to set fire to it numerous times during Chemistry lessons but it always grew back to it's original length within a week.

"What's Kaede doing here?" Asked Ami curiously as Mio followed her twin out of the room. She too was a little shocked at Kaede's sudden appearance but it didn't take her long to figure out why she was there.

"Has Kaede been fighting again?" She asked, her hands on her hip and her head tilted side ways so her brown ponytail swayed as she moved. Kaede scrunched her face up angrily and folded her arms.

"She teased about my hair! What was I supposed to do, Mio?"

"Tell the teacher?" Reasoned Mio quickly stopping Kaede in her tracks.

Takara placed Kaede on the floor and made her walk home rather than being carried. ("You've got legs, use them!"). While they walked home Takara broke into a chat about Yuki Sohma. She explained how he'd brought Kaede to her and then how Kaede would only let him wipe her hands and mouth at lunch. Ami started to giggle uncontrollably.

"What?" Snapped Takara irritatedly.

"You're in love!" Giggled Ami and Mio supressed an un lady like snort. Kaede however showed no passion for manners and started pretending gag at the mention of the word love.

"I am not!" Groaned Takara as she shook her hand. They reached the door of their house and she was still denying her love for him. "He's just a friend!"

"Alright, he's just a friend." Said Mio, "But you sure do bang on about him."

* * *

Tohru and Yuki walked home swiftly that night, the air had started to get chilly with the coming of winter and neither of them wanted to get caught out in it. Kyo on the other hand was sauntering behind, despite his hatred for the cold and wet. An incident with a leek entering his lunch in the canteen had caused him to be in a mardy for the rest of the day.

"A found a little girl in the corridor today, her name was Kaede and I had to take her back to her sister." Said Yuki as they reached the front door.

"Oh that's nice Yuki!" Said Tohru with a smile.

"Yes, and she didn't hug me either, Miss Honda." He replied, also now smiling. "She was very cute."

They shut the door behind them as they arrived without waiting for Kyo to come through. He was so far behind that by the time he got here it would be just as cold inside as it was outside. No doubt he would complain for the rest of the night but they had to make a choice. Freeze or moaning. Shigure was conveniently placed in his study. This was a room that housed a few features that proved to be useful in a busy household. His door was also lodged by just the tiniest amount so he could hear any conversations perfectly from the kitchen, the stairs and the hallway. The window in the best position to hear conversations from outside and from where he was sat the crack in the door was also in the perfect place for a little bit of spying to go on.

* * *

**Should I continue with this story? I'm hoping it's a yes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to XxArtAddictxX, ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic and sparrowismyhummingbird for reviewing! Also, to a guest review too! I shall carry on with this chapter now! Enjoy.**

* * *

Ami and Mio pelted their way through the Sohma woods. They were chasing after their hot headed little sister, Kaede, who once more had broken free of her supervision. The twins dodged their way between the trees, Ami's hair spreading out behind her like a silver veil and Mio's bouncing in its uniform ponytail. Kaede was faster then you would first think, twisting her way deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Kaede! Please! Kaede stop running! Kae!" Shouted Mio, wincing as her twin crashed into a tree. Mio went over and help Ami to her feet shaking her head with a laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Yup!" Giggled Ami! "I had my head in the clouds again!"

"When do you not? Try keeping your head in the ground and find Kaede! _B__efore _she sets fire to a tree and brings the whole woods down." Mio said with a shudder. Ami nodded and clambered to her feet quickly, stumbling once or twice and steadying herself. They broke into a run again, Mio hopping over the fallen trees with ease while Ami used all her concentration to clear the obstacles without coming crashing to the ground.

Meanwhile, Kaede continued on through the woods. She no longer knew quite where she was running. She had started off towards the school but when she was faced with only the towering iron gates she had veered off into the woods. Kaede had been following a well trodden path when she had found an opening into an overgrown part of the woods. She managed to loose her two sisters but from then on really didn't know where she was. She continued to run however, tears streaming down her face and making her vision blurry. Kaede had managed to trip over many times but always picked herself back up again.

Eventually, she found herself entering a clearing. The sunlight streamed in and stung her wet eyes. A lake shimmered in the distance and a slim figure was stood by, his fist hitting a tree. Kaede frowned at she squinted into the sun trying to make out who the person was. He wore a satin shirt embroidered with a beautiful pattern and his hair was an interesting colour.

Kaede's eyes widened as she realised who the stranger was.

"Yuki! Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan!" She called as more tears flowed down her cheeks, running towards him. He bend down and blinked as she came to a halt in front of him, her nose running.

"Kaede? Kaede, what's wrong? Where are your sisters? You shouldn't be alone out here." He asked with concern.

"I ran away!" Said Kaede

"You ran away? Why, Kaede?" Said Yuki

"I want to go back home!" She cried out loudly and Yuki raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"If you want to go back home, then why did you run away?"

"No, I want to go back to my real home in Niigata, on the other side of Japan. Mama and Papa said we had to leave, they said we would be safer here. I miss my friends though! I wanna go back!" She cried, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Yuki blinked. There were too many questions he wanted to ask but he was sure the little four year old wouldn't be able to give the answers he desired. Instead of asking more he decided to comfort her. He took the edge of his sleeve and wiped her eyes gently.

"Well, I'm sure it will get better, Kaede. Would you like to go for some ice-cream? We could cheer you up a bit." He said, smiling warmly as she brightened up at the mention of ice-cream. She nodded happily and he stood up holding out his hand for her take it. She took it grinning and held on to it tight.

A cold winter air blew through the clearing and Yuki shivered, little Kaede, however, did not. She seemed oblivious to the cold, standing out here in wind with only a T-shirt and shorts on. He raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you cold, Kaede?" He asked quickly.

"Nope! I don't get cold!" She replied with a giggle.

* * *

Ami and Mio kept searching, running through the forest manically in a desperate attempt to find their little sister. If Takara found out that they had lost her, then they'd be in for it. Ami took to hollering her name, her high pitched voice filling the air with ease as its echo passed over the treetops. Mio had a more practical approach, she kept a look out down below, keeping quiet searching through the undergrowth.

Suddenly Mio heard a rustling in the distance, she waved to Ami to keep the noise down and hid behind a tree. Ami quickly joined her and spotted a movement in the distance. The sound of Kaede's laughter rung through the air and then the sound of a teenage boys voice too. Ami's eyes widened.

"Kaede's being kidnapped!" She gasped quietly and lunged through the trees only to be swiftly caught by Mio. She placed a finger to her twin's lips to stop her from shouting out.

"It seems that way, but we have to be tatical. On the count of three. Ready?" She released Ami and crouched beside a tree. "One... two... THREE!" They ran forwards and approached the two. Yuki went into a state of shock as a white light appeared at Ami's fingertips. A large gust of wind started to form from them, directing itself towards Yuki and out to create mayhem. Kaede looked horrified at the thought of her savior being wrongly killed. She jumped in front Yuki, a feeble attempt it would seem, a little girl trying to protect a man at least 3 times her size.

That was until her own fingertips glowed a magnificent orange. As if from nowhere a large fire ball shot out of her palms and was sucked into the wind, burning it from the inside until the whole thing became a large fiery tornado. Ami blinked nervously, she seemed to have no idea how to fix this as it headed towards her angrily.

"May I suggest running?" Said Mio calmly, Ami nodded quickly.

"RUN!" She screamed and made her way towards the edge of the forest, Mio in hot pursuit. Kaede tugged on Yuki's sleeve to bring him back to normal and he picked her up quickly. He held her out at arms length while he ran, determined not to hug her and ran all the way to the out skirts of the woods. There he found the two twins arguing over the situation.

"You just had to, didn't you?" Shouted Mio angrily while her sister shrunk back in the corner. "You just had to use your powers! Maybe, if you'd actually taken the time to look you might have seen that we'd made a mistake! But no! Now we have to sort out an even bigger problem! He might not even believe us when we tell him!"

"I-I'd believe you..." Stammered Yuki slowly as he placed Kaede on the floor. The twins turned around quickly and had the look of guilt written across the faces. "It's not the strangest thing I've ever heard." He shook his head at them. "But, do you think you could explain? I am just a _little _confused at this situation."

* * *

Half an hour later the four of them were sat around a warm fire in a relatively empty cafe. Kaede licking a chocolate ice-cream, blissfully unaware at the mayhem that had just been caused.

"We're... well we're elemental, my sisters and me. We were each born with the powers of one of the elements. Our hair and eye colour match the element. Take Kaede, for example, as you may have noticed her element is fire. Her hair is orange and her eyes are yellow. She got teased a lot at our last school and it doesn't look like anything has changed here. Ami is air, Takara is water and I, Mio, am Earth." She explained nodding as she spoke. Yuki nodded with her.

"I think, I understand." He said slowly, "But what was wrong with Kaede earlier?"

"Kaede isn't so happy we moved from Niigata to here. I don't think i would have been either though, if I was her age." Said Ami this time, Yuki nodded again. All he wanted to do was to ask questions but he knew, if that was his secret then he wouldn't want questions being asked.

"Ami is sorry she almost killed you, she wasn't particularly paying attention to who you were. If she had known it was you, Prince Yuki, then she wouldn't have shot at you." Said Mio quickly, Ami nodding in the background.

"Yes! I am sorry, Prince Yuki!"

Yuki frowned at this name.

"Please, just call me Yuki, I'm not particularly fond of the name Prince Yuki." Said Yuki shaking his head.

* * *

Yuki arrived home tired and a little confused that night, he was still pondering over the Tochigi sisters and their special predicament. He sat down beside the table and took out his homework book. As he tried to work he kept getting distracted and eventually put the book away and gave up.

"Are you alright Yuki-kun?" Asked Tohru worriedly. "You seem a little restless."

"Oh, I'm fine Miss Honda, just a little distracted." He replied nodding, he walked into the kitchen and was rather surprised to find Momiji and Haru stood by the counters talking quietly to themselves. He stood in the door way and Kyo pushed his way past them.

"Ugh! What the hell are you two doing here?" He asked angrily, shoving his way through them to reach the fridge.

"We have dates!" Giggled Momiji loudly and Haru clapped a hand to his mouth quickly. He sighed, realising that it was too late and shook his head. Kyo smirked.

"You two? Have dates? Who'd be barmy enough to go out with you two?" Said Kyo laughing loudly at the thought.

"The two new girls in our class, _actually_!" Said Momiji indignantly, puffing out his chest.

"They're twins." Said Haru simply with a shrug and left the room, Momiji frowned as he left.

"That still doesn't explain why the hell your here?" Grunted Kyo as he pulled out the apple juice from the fridge, leaving the door wide open. Tohru hurried round and shut it quickly.

"Oh, well we gave them your phone number so we didn't wake Akito by accident." Said Momiji sheepishly. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Oh that's just great! Now we'll have a couple of girls ringing here every two minutes." Said angrily and stormed out of the room, his apple juice swaying dangerously close to the rim of the glass.

* * *

"Dates! We have dates!" Giggled Ami later that night at the dinner table. Mio sat quietly in the corner milling it over in her mind. To her this seemed risky business, dating a guy who's family member new their little secret. "Two of the Sohmas in our class, they move up to the senior with us next year too!" She cried clapping her hands happily.

"They friends with Yuki?" Asked Kaede inquisitively.

"Why, yes!" Said Ami. Takara face-palmed in the background, they were younger than her and yet somehow had a better social life.

* * *

**Chapter two all finished! Yay! Hopefully you like it and I will receive more favourites, reviews and follows to make my Christmas. Have a good one guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Post-Christmas boredom chapter. Haha, thanks again to XxArtAddictxX, ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic, sparrowismyhummingbird and amberjarve1998 for reviewing the last chapter! Oh and P.S. to XxArtAddictxX, yes that is what my avatar means.**

* * *

An eery silence hovered around the main estate. Akito sat drumming his fingers on the window sill in front of him as Hatori milled around him carrying various medical equipment. The young man sighed as he stared out, his kimono falling past his shoulders. He looked out at the vast empty garden in front of him as his eyes drooped wearily. He was about to get up when a young blonde haired boy and a taller boy walked through the elaborate gates. Momiji bounced around happily laughing loudly and grinning widely. Haru stood next to him chuckling at his cousins happiness. He himself could not deny the happiness he felt at this moment too.

"Why are they... so happy?" Drawled Akito, directing his speech to Hatori. Hatori looked a little weary.

"I... er... well,"

"Hatori! Spit it out, or do you want me to blind the other eye as well?" He snarled nastily, leaving Hatori with no choice but to spill the boys secret news.

"They have dates." He sighed heavily, as he packed away his medical instruments into a black bag.

"With an outsider?" Asked Akito. Hatori merely nodded, his head hung low. "Well well, this won't do. It won't do at all." He leaned out of the window again as the two boys disappeared around the side of the house, Haru looking around quickly before slinking away.

On the other side, out of the view of Akito the two boys waited by the wall. Momiji kept peering around, bouncing on the spot in excitement. Haru raised a finger to his lips, signalling Momiji to be quiet and pointed up to Akito's room his eyes wide.

"Ooops, sorry Haru!" Giggled Momiji quietly. "I'm just excited!"

"Yes I've noticed but we can't risk drawing attention to ou-" He was cut off as two young girls appeared. Ami, with her silver hair flying around as she jumped down from one of the highest branches of the tree. She landed squatted on the ground, a large grin spreading across her face. Mio emerged from the undergrowth, the leaves magically parting as she passed through them, not a hair out of place. They approached each other and linked arms, mischievous grins spreading across their faces.

"Evening boys!" Giggled Ami as she broke away from her twin and ran up to Haru. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly, Haru immediately blushed. A rare sight indeed.

* * *

The two girls sat opposite the two boys, each pair smiling warmly at each other. Haru had slowly reached under the table and taken Ami's hand gently, much to her surprise if the crimson blush on her face was anything to go by. Momiji was making froth mustaches with Mio in the hot chocolate they decided to share. Ami quickly looked out the window dreamily, a larger smile drifting on to her face. She giggled to herself absentmindely and Haru looked around as if to figure out what had made her laugh. A confused look spread across his face as he couldn't figure out what she was laughing at.

"What?" He asked quickly, still staring around.

"Oh! Nothing!" Responded Ami, still giggling to her self with a smile. Mio wiped Momiji's mouth with a napkin and Momiji returned the gesture. Ami quickly jumped to her feet.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." She stated and walked away from the table. Gracefully, Mio rose also.

"I'll come too!" She smiled. Ami tried to hop past the table. Her foot got caught in the table leg and she fell flat on her face. Haru's eyes widened in shock, he quickly crouched down beside her and offered her his hand.

"Are you alright, Ami?" He asked. She nodded with a giggle and kissed his cheek again. Once more a faint blush rose onto Haru's cheeks and he looked away as she and her sister disappeared off into the toilets. Momiji giggled quietly in the distance.

Ami linked arms with her sister once more. She had more a chance of staying on her feet if they had linked arms. Mio hardly fell over, she was too in tune with the Earth and her surroundings to have such accidents. This was why they were often seen attached someway of another, it had been like this since they were very little. Always so close. Mio pushed the door open with her free hand and they both blinked.

Takara was stood their, hand on her hip and her blue hair up in the usual two pigtails. She shifted her weight to the other foot and her hair swished as she did so. She was grinning quite happily at the sight of the two girls, she looked more like a giddy school girl than the sister who always moaned.

"Er... Takara, what are you doing here?" Asked Mio slowly. Ami blinked in confusion while Takara clapped her hands happily.

"I wanted to see how you two were getting on with your dates!" She replied happily.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that!" Answered Ami this time as she gathered her surroundings.

"What are big sisters for, eh?"

"You're only one year older than us, Takara. You're 16, me and Ami are 15."

"So? I was happy for you." Cried Takara, her pigtails now bouncing up and down. Ami suddenly remembered why she had needed to retreat to the bathroom in the first place and dashed off into a cubicle, leaving Mio to shake her head with a chuckle after her. A long awkward silence occurred as the two remaining sisters waited for Ami to come back. Mio tapped her feet lightly on the ground while Takara drummed her finger along one of the sinks. Eventually, Ami's toilet was heard flushing and she finally emerged, making her way over to the sink. The loud hand drier was the only thing to break the silence until Ami held out her arm again.

"Ready, Mio?"

"Yep!"

"Bye Takara." They spoke in unison as they left the bathroom, they walked in unison without realising it and returned back to the boys. They offered welcoming smiles as the twins sat back down and the girls returned them.

"So," Started Mio in a general tone, "What's your family like?" The two boys looked at each other for a brief moment before speaking.

"Busy." They both stated at once.

"Busy? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, there's always something going on at our house. It's big enough, plus theirs always at least 3 people around at once so you're never alone! It would be alright, but their are certain people we aren't allowed to wake so having fun can be so much of a nuisance especially when fun people like Tohru are around! We can't shout and play in case we wake-" Momiji babbled on loudly before Haru shot him a look of _shut up now._ Momiji bowed his head then smiled at the two girls again. "What about you two?"

"It's hard to explain. We used to live in Niigata. Kaede, our little sister, loved it there even though she used to get teased by others at least she had friends. We have a large family too, so our place was always quite busy with some sort of visitor. Then Mama said it was... dangerous... for us to live their anymore. She packed up our things and sent off to the other side of Japan." Said Mio. Unlike Momiji, Mio knew when enough was enough. She knew how to skirt around the awkward topics and how to deal with them.

"Dangerous?" Asked, Haru interestedly but Mio merely nodded. "How so?"

"Mama never told us." Lied Mio. She glanced towards the large clock on the wall above the cake counter and sighed. "I'm afraid we have to go, Mama will be waiting." She stood up gently and Momiji stood up too with a giggle. He edged out slowly and then took her hand gently. He led her outside, leaving Haru and Ami still sat gazing at each other, smiles fixed across their faces.

She led her out into the sharp evening breeze and squeezed her hand gently. He smiled up at her softly and the bent down, kissing him on the nose. Momiji giggled loudly and returned the kiss onto her cheek.

"Mio is a princess!" He cried and Mio blushed quickly. Inside Haru and Ami made their farewells. Haru promised to call Ami that night and she giggled, saying she was looking forward to it. He led her outside linked arm to arm still smiling. The two girls made their farewells and walked away leaving Momiji and Haru stood by themselves on the pavement.

"When are we going to tell them?" Asked Momiji to Haru as they stood by themselves. Little did they know that the exact same words had just been spoken by Ami too. Both Haru and Mio shrugged at their relation.

"When the time is right."

* * *

Haru entered Shigure's house that night, a large smile plastered across his face. He spoke in a cheery manner - even to Kyo. This made Kyo even more irritable than usual and Shigure stifled a snigger.

"Can I use your house phone?" Haru asked Shigure, he nodded in agreement. "Thanks." He trailed into the kitchen where Yuki was sat eating rice balls by himself. He had be late home from a school council and was eating my himself, ("Don't worry Miss Honda, you can start without me.").

"Did you have a good time?" Said Yuki casually as finished off the last of his riceballs.

"Yes, I did. Ami is great. I'm just about to call her." He replied as he reached for the phone. At this moment Shigure walked in, he gasped in horror and took the phone from Haru's hands.

"No no no! You can't call her yet! You have to wait at least 3 days else it makes you look desparate!" He cried holding the phone way above his head.

"Hey! Give that back!" Shouted Haru as he jumped for it. "She's my girl friend!" He jumped up onto the counter and grabbed it from Shigure's grip before dialling the number. He huffed in their direction and stormed out of the room and onto the outside decking. It was freezing, but at least it was quiet. Haru heard the dialling tone being played and smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Ami."

* * *

Kaede sneaked into, Takara's room that night, a cheeky little grin appearing on her face as she silently creeped along. Takara was working on her science project, swivelling around her desk chair from side to side. Kaede reached the back on the chair and popped up at the side.

"Were you spying on Ami and Mio?" Asked Kaede quickly. Takara so screamed loudly as Kaede appeared that she almost fell out of her chair. She seized Kaede by the shoulders and blinked, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"What the hell was that for?"Asked Takara angrily.

"Hey! Answer my question!" Replied Kaede indignantly. Takara sighed and placed her little sister on the desk in front of her. She slid her around so her back was towards her and began to undo her the tight buns the young girls hair was tied in.

"Yes, I was." She answered, letting the two braids fall onto her shoulders.

"Why?" Asked Kaede again, tugging at the braids for Takara to undo.

"I was making sure they were safe, that they weren't saying things they shouldn't say." Said Takara softly as she unraveled the braids. Kaede's fiery hair fell down across her shoulders and she yawned sleepily. Takara picked up a blue brush by her side and slowly began to brush her hair. Strand by strand she untangled so eventually Kaede's hair was a silky wave down her back. She turned her around again and pushed the hair behind her ears. Kaede held out her arms to sleepily to be picked up and Takara did just that.

"So... you were keeping Ami and Mio safe?" She asked again as Takara took her shoes and socks off before moving onto the rest of her clothes, replacing them with a yellow onsie that Takara zipped up at the front.

"Yes, I was keeping them safe Kae." Answered Takara as she peeled back the bed covers. They were a shining red colour and shimmered as the light caught them. Takara placed Kaede into them and kissed her forehead gently.

"Good." Yawned Kaede before she fell asleep. Takara walked out of Kaede's room, switching the light off but leaving the door open just a little and keeping the landing light switched on. Kaede hated complete darkness, it was one of her main weaknesses. When she was even younger Kaede had been trapped by "accident" in the families basement. It was pitch black and she wasn't found for five hours

* * *

**I find the last bit really sweet! I hope you do too, hehe. Anyway, please leave reviews! I love them! Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello once more! I would just like to say how happy it makes me when I wake up to four emails from FanFiction each night telling me people have left reviews! It literally puts a smile on my face for the whole day. So thank you for that.**

* * *

"I want to know everything about them, I want to know their weaknesses, every family member and every movement. I must know. It's vital we remove them from any Sohma. If they find out about us then, well, that's an awful lot of memories to be wiped. Also, there would be... punishment... for the one stupid enough to let them in. They cannot do anything for us, nothing that the stupid Honda girl hasn't already tried so why let it be that way? The chances of those girls accepting Hatsuharu and Momiji for what they are is minimal so why even bother trying?" Snarled Akito nastily as he drawled on about the hopelessness of the situation. In his mind it was doomed to fail from the very start. Shigure knelt there blinking confused at the ground, not once through the whole of his speech had Akito actually mentioned who he wanted to know about. Gingerly he lifted his head up to meet Akito's harsh eyes.

"Excuse me, Akito. But who do you wish to know about?" He asked cautiously.

"The Tochigi family! Who else would it be, you dumb mutt!" Shouted Akito angrily, throwing his lunch plate across the room. It made a horrifying smashing noise against the wall and then fell silent as it reached the floor. Shigure flinched at the noise at he twisted around to look at the damage it had caused.

"Ah, of course." Shigure replied just as cautiously. Akito was almost definitely angry from exhaustion, his arm dropped limply by his side and his eyes began to droop as he breathed heavily. "Maybe you should sleep, Akito. You need your strength." Shigure stood up slowly and his way over to Akito, lifting him to his feet. Akito immediately pulled his arm away as soon as he was standing and Shigure teetered as he was caught off balance.

"I'm _fine _Shigure! Would you stop worrying and leave! You're giving me a headache just being in the same room as you." Sneered Akito snidely as Shigure left his side and made for the door. Shigure stooped down low and picked up the broken plate pieces into his hand, squeezing his hand around them tight as he side. He felt a sharp pain in his palm and opened his hand to reveal a piece of pottery stuck deep into his palm.

"Great..."

* * *

Hatori milled around Shigure, sighing as he went. He reached for the make-shift bandage that Shigure had hastily wrapped around his palm to stop the bleeding that had occurred soon after.

"It doesn't look pretty, I'll warn you now Ha'ri." Explained Shigure quickly.

"I'm a doctor, Shigure. I'm pretty used to injuries and blood. Especially where you're concerned." Sighed Hatori loudly, his white coat trailing out behind him. He unwrapped the bandages paying no attention to the involuntary whine that Shigure emitted. "Now, what had you so stressed you pushed a piece of pottery into your hand? Or do I not want to know?"

"Akito wants to know about the Tochigi family. You know, the two girls that Haru and Momiji are going out with? He wants to find a way to get rid of them. Should I do what he wants? Or should I g- OW! That hurt, Ha'ri!" Cried Shigure loudly as Hatori retrieved the piece of the plate from his palm, resulting in more blood than before to come gushing out of the dogs hand.

"Shigure, you already know the answer to that question, so what's the point of asking me? You have to do as he says, there's no use going against him while he's in such a temper. Just give him some basic information, it'll be his decision what to do with it from then on." Said Hatori knowingly as he wrapped up the wound with a clean bandage. "Clench." Shigure milled this advice over in his head as he clamped his hand together as Hatori had instructed. Hatori nodded.

"That should be fine."

"Oh good. I'm pretty sure I'll do what you said. It would make sense to! Especially as you're always right, Ha'ri! Why is that? It certainly isn't fair! Can I have your brain! Please! Please?"

"Shigure, leave." He stated and the dog walked out of the office looking a little forlorn as he walked the path that he had walked on so many other occasions. As he walked down his own drive he met a postman half way there. He quickly stopped him and took his post rifling through them as he walked. He opened a rather important letter marked _CONFIDENTIAL _and blinked at what was inside.

He had never seen a number like it, not from the phone company at least. He pondered through his thoughts at who the culprit could be and came to rest on one specific person. He quickened his pace and stormed into the house, at little angry to say the least. He noticed the cows coat hung on the banister and bellowed up the stairs.

"HATSUHARU SOHMA! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" Haru came trundling down the stairs, the phone in his hand as he hung up.

"I'll call you back." He spoke into the phone before the dead tone began to play.

"Who have you been ringing so much that it's costing me £200 for you to do so?" Asked Shigure sternly. Quite a crowd had gathered to watch the two as everybody stood in a different position and place around the hallway. Kyo leaned across the doorway while Yuki stood at the top of the stairs. A worried look had etched itself across Tohru's face as she popped her head in from the kitchen while Momiji stood by the front door.

"Ah..." He started sheepishly while Kyo scoffed in the background. "That would be Ami."

"Then how about you use your own phone?" Asked Shigure, one eyebrow raised.

"I didn't want Akito finding out about Ami."

"Well, it's too late for that." Sighed Shigure, his voice becoming quieter and more compassionate as Haru's eyes widened. "He saw you and Momiji go to meet them." Haru sunk down on to the bottom step of the stairs, Momiji looked just as nervous as his cousin as his eyes dropped to the floor.

"I have to give Akito information on the girls and their family, what do you propose I do?"

"Just... just give him a family tree or something. He can't do much harm with that, can he?" Said Haru as he looked up to meet Shigure's eyes. They had lost their playfulness and he nodded meekly.

"Alright." They were the dogs last words before he disappeared off into his study, his grey kimono flaring out behind him as he went. Momiji looked up, trying to catch Haru's eyes but the other boy refused to meet them, turning his head to the left and closing his eyes.

* * *

Ami waited by the phone for another 3 hours before finally giving up waiting. She sauntered into the kitchen and sat down on the table, letting her head fall into her arms. It was Kaede who found her like this. The little girl climbed up onto the stool nearby and poked her sister hard in the ribs.

"Ow!" Complained Ami as she frowned and nursed her side gently.

"Ami, what's wrong?"

"My rib hurts!"

"No, I mean before that."

"Oh, nothing." Sighed Ami as she let go of her rib and patted her sisters head. The young one frowned and ducked out the way, batting at the hand that tried to pet her.

"Gerrof!" She cried, making Ami giggle lightly. "And, that's not nothing."

"Haru didn't call me back. That's all." Shrugged Ami looking down at Kaede.

"Yucky lovey!" Called Kaede as she stuck her finger down her throat so she gagged. Ami slapped her hand away and frowned while wiping Kaede's fingers and mouth quickly.

"What's yucky lovey?" Came a familiar from the otherside of the kitchen and Kaede giggled, pointing at Ami and making a heart shape before pretending to cry.

"Oh, Kae. You shouldn't make fun of your sister, love is hard. Especially when you've never hugged the boy you're in love with." Said Takara as she made her way over and placed a hand on Ami's shoulder. Kaede pretending to wretch again and legged it out of the room and up the stairs. She thumped loudly as she went and Ami waited till she was definitely at the top before continuing the conversation.

"I'll hug him! Eventually... he just doesn't seem the hugging type!" Explained Ami quickly as Takara shook her head in disapproval.

"Ami, the next time you see him I want you to do something." She started and Ami nodded along. "Hug him, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

**A little shorter than normal, I do apologise! But this took me hours to write as it is and I already wanted the ending to be like this and ugh. Not much I could do I'm afraid. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! And remember, a review makes me a very happy bunny!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, no update last night I was back in the home town of Norfolk to see the family! God-Mother bought me a kindle while I was there so I'm off reading J.K Rowlings new book, The Casual Vacancy and all the "So you want to be a writer" guide books! **

* * *

The silver haired twin stepped cautiously onto the drive-way of the Sohma Estate. The gateway was just meters ahead with tiny pink flowers lining the edging. On closer inspection these flowers could be seen to be winter pansies. However, Ami wasn't paying attention to the scenery. She was thinking about what she was going to say to Haru and why he didn't ring her back. Was it because something had happened to him or he had just said that to get her off the phone? She had been talking to him for four hours straight afterall. _Oh God, have I said something?_

Treading lightly she stepped through into the foreground. Her eyes flicked around hurriedly trying to figure out where her next step should be taken. Over to the slightly dying grass, nipped by the winters frost? Or over to what looked like a front door? Or even to a tall wooden figure that looked suspiciously like it would collapse at first touch. A horrid feeling that one only gets while being stared washed over her ominously. She averted her eyes away from the wood and up towards the house. She didn't expect to for anyone to be staring at her but as she flicked her eyes across numerous windows they met someone elses.

Cold black eyes that seemed to stare right through you chest, your rib cage and into your heart. The coldness of those eyes washed over her and she shuddered still looking back. The figure in the window lifted a hand, beckoning simply with one finger. No other part of this man moved, only that one, single limb that shook the kimono draped over his shoulders lightly. Ami didn't move a muscle, every nerve in her body told her not to trust this man.

When the young girl didn't move the man noticeably tutted and moved away from the window. Ami peered into the dark room. Had he left? She couldn't tell but in one swift motion the two large front doors burst open. The mans kimono flared out behind him as he stormed over to her his arm outstretched. Ami stood stone-still every bone in her body was fighting to move at once, she could trample across the neatly cut grass and run for her escape. However, it turns out that when every bone in your body wants to move at once, they try moving in different directions resulting in you not moving at all. Instead, Ami looked like a deer caught in head lights as the out-stretched hand grabbed hold of her silky hair and started dragging her inside.

She opened her mouth to scream but the man's free hand covered her mouth entirely and her eyes widened in terror. He threw her inside a dark room without letting go of hair so when she reached the full extent she rebounded backwards. He spun her around, clapping his hand back over mouth and snarled nastily at her.

"I'm Akito Sohma, I don't suppose you've heard of me?" He asked and the young shook her head. Her mouth still gagged and useless. She didn't need her mouth to express her opinions, her eyes could speak a thousand words. "No, I didn't think you would have somehow. The idiot of an Ox would fail to mention it. The bunny too no doubt."

Ami frowned in confusement, the bunny, the ox? Who were they? These thoughts were easily pushed out of her mind as Akito directed her towards a simple chair and pushed her down onto it. He took her hands and them behind her back and the chair, doubling the knot for good measure. He took a second piece of material and tied it around her feet. Taking the last piece he tied it around her mouth, gagging her completely with her head forced back so all she could see was the ceiling.

"I don't take kindly to people trying to worm their way into my family, Ami Tochigi." Ami's eyes widened as he spoke her full name. "This family will love only one person, and that will be me. You will _not _be loving Haru, nor will he be loving you. Now, I want to know your families weakness." She frowned. Why would she tell him this? "If you don't, I have ways of destroying you. I've blinded a man, Ami. I'm not proud of it, certainly not. But I have done, you would do well to remember that. Now, I'll take off your gag only if you do not scream. One loud noise and it's..." He made slitting motions across her delicate, pale skin, his eyebrow raised.

Ami nodded weakly in a motion of agreement as he untied the gag. She made a mental note that the first thing to do when she was allowed to be free was run to the police, turn this evil man in for kidnapping charges. She breathed deeply, her voice shaking as she spoke.

"W-Well.. we moved here from Niigata. B-Because... B-Because..." Her voice trembled in obvious fear. If she was scared now then fright but have ricocheted through her whole body as Akito drew a piece of pottery out of his kimono. It was covered in blood and made of the same design that the plate he smashed against the wall the day before was made of. He put it towards her neck and slowly traced a line across.

"Because?"

"Because, Osamu tried to kill us!" She blurted out, her eyes shut tight as she leaned as much onto the back of the chair as she only thing that allowed her to speak was the reasoning that she would turn him Akito in. Akito dropped the piece of pottery where he stood. It landed on the floor and split in half again as it made impact, smashing loudly.

"Very good... Now, who is Osamu?" He drawled nastily and nodded for her to continue. Frightened out of her wits the young girl spilled out the whole of her families secrets.

"Osamu is our distant cousin."

"And why did he want to kill you?" He questioned mentally noting down each of her answers.

"For our powers! He believes if we die he will receive our powers. He wants to kill at least one of us! He doesn't care which!"

"Your powers?" Said Akito. This comment confused him as he stared at her in disbelief.

"We are elemental. Each one of my sisters carries one of the elements. It's not a curse as many think, we see it as a blessing. I am air."

"So, I can find this Osamu and Niigata?" He asked finally and she nodded weakly. "That will be all." She breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. She didn't even open them as the gag was pulled firmly back into her mouth rendering her speechless. Her hands tied behind her back were useless. Akito untied her feet and she wriggled them as feeling rushed back in. The next to be untied was her hands but Akito held them tight until a specific moment. He murmured under his breath, what sounded like a count down and as he reached 0 the door opened and Yuki walked through nervously.

"You asked for me?" He'd barely walked through the door, wringing his hands in fear as he did, when Akito threw Ami towards the young boy. In an effort to break her fall she flung her arms out and wrapped them around Yuki as she fell.

POOF!

As she fell, suddenly her soft fall had disappeared and she hit her head hard on the wooden floor. She layed there weak and exhausted not noticing the small rat scuttling in a pile of clothes. Akito delved his hands deep into material and pulled out Yuki, thrusting him in Ami's face, her eyes only half open.

"That!" He roared loudly. "Is Yuki Sohma! He just transformed into a rat! That's our secret! No-one can know our secret though. So you my dear girl, are about to have your memory erased and isn't it a shame that all memory of our little... chat... will disappear too." He snarled. He'd planned this all along, summoning Yuku at the right moment so that the whole Ami's experience would vanish. It would never have happened to her and therefore, she couldn't tell anyone. Especially not the police as she had so confidently planned out in her terror.

Akito stuffed Yuki into his kimono pocket as he squeaked loudly in mixed fear and protest. Akito took the arm of Ami and yanked her to her feet. On the verge of unconsciousness she couldn't hold herself and her eyes rolled back into her skull as he dragged her mercilessly down the hall ways knocking various limbs on the posh patterns of wall paper. At one moment Yuki poked his head out of the pocket only to be rammed back down into it's dark depths.

On reaching Hatori's office for the mindwipe Akito laid her down gently on the step. Her body now covered in bumps and bruises but Akito could easily lie. He could say that she fell as Yuki transformed. Hatori opened the door and was rather shocked to find a near dead girl on his doorstep accompanied by an Akito who seemed to be able to act well enough to look generally concerned for the girl.

"She needs her mind wiping, she saw Yuki transform Hatori." He said sadly shaking his head in regret as Hatori picked her up and laid her down on one of the beds. He gently pulled Yuki out of his pocket who started squeaking again loudly and placed him on the cabinet. "I know it's a little unorthodox but I think we should do Yuki as well. You know how he gets about wiping memories, it would be best if he didn't know." Said Akito in mock concern.

Hatori nodded and stood in front of Ami blocking her from view. A piercing light blasted through her mind as the experience was erased and lay just as still as before on the bed. Yuki, paralyzed with fear and confusion was next, somehow unable to resist he was subjected to the same bright light. He too lay still in his rat form on the cabinet.

The doctor took Yuki into the next room across as he waited for him to transform leaving Akito to sneer cruelly at Ami.

"You never know, this might not be the last time we see you being quite so still." He snarled running his hands across the girls collection of bumps and bruising.

"How did this happen, Akito? Do you know?" Asked Hatori as he appeared back in the room once Yuki had woken. He'd left him to recollect his thoughts by himself as he tended to Ami's bruised and battered frame. He milled around her busily, bandaging numerous cuts and applying different ointments to different severities of cuts. He tended the red marks around her mouth, ankles and wrists, not daring to ask how she may have received such injuries as those. A niggling feeling at the back of Hatori's brain brought him back to his conversation with Shigure. However this happened he was almost one hundred percent sure it didn't happen by falling. He was never going to mention this though.

"Yuki and her fell as they hugged, she fell quite a distance it would seem." He lied.

* * *

**It took me 10 minutes to figure out how to spell suspiciously until I remembered there is a spell check on these FanFictions things. Don't judge, it's 1 one in the morning right now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Your guys comments on the last chapter were so nice! Especially when I was so nervous about uploading that one! Thank you! Also, I feel it's necessary to dedicate the chapter to my very good friend sparrowismyhummingbird for lending me her OC (Akane) to use in this chapter. It won't make a significant about of difference if you don't know about her OC as she is only mentioned briefly but she is, indeed, still there! I've known this writer since I was 4 making it 11 years that I've known her. Do the maths and you can find out how old I am! Haha! Anyway, on we go!**

* * *

Once again the rat and the cat were bickering. Over what was not quite ledgible as they had changed topic at least five times now. They had actualy set out to visit Ami at her bedside (Mio had told Momiji that Ami was injured and the news spread like wild fire). They had actually made it though so that was an achievement. Ami looked purely miserable, no longer free to spend her days bouncing around the countryside during the winter break that had started only two days previous and instead, bed ridden for a week. Her left eye was black and she was unable to see out of it while her wrists, ankles and cheeks were covered in deep purple bruising. Not to mention the several large gashes across the rest of her body that had been gathered while on her journey to Hatori's office.

Ami, however, knew nothing of her real ordeal. What she had been told was lies. According to Akito -his story had suspiciously changed once or twice- she had fallen down the mountainous terrain at the back of the Sohma property and landed on Yuki knocking them both out while amnesia caused them not to remember the entire event. Lies. While her twin sat constantly at her bedside, the other two came and went as they pleased. Kaede amused herself and the others a lot while she were around but Takara only showed up when Yuki did.

Now Yuki and Kyo had arrived the horrifying peace of Ami's bedroom was broken to be filled with shouts and threats. The curtains were parted a little the tiny amounts of lights that were able to pass through lit up the room, bouncing in different directions off mirrors and shiny surfaces. The quilt was a delightful blue, with fluffy white pillows in the shape of clouds. The room looked as though the design had been created when she was five. If Ami was quite honest it actually had been, only she never wanted to change it. While her two older siblings (Mio was the older twin) grew out of the cliche colours and designs of their element powers Ami never did. She loved the colours.

Ami giggled as the two boys shot insults back and forth at each other while Mio laughed also. Not so much at the boys but at her twins happy face. Too long had Ami been cooped up without entertainment, she had even started to look a little depressed. No doubt she would have been happier if Haru had been around to. However, nothing could be done until he returned from a week long training session with Master.

"Would you shut up shouting, Kyo? I'm not surprised if Ami's head is pounding with your loudness." Insisted Yuki as Kyo bellowed insults into his ear angrily.

"You think you're better than me you damn rat? Do you? Are you starting something?"Raged Kyo with persistent volume.

"No, I just wish you would be quiet for Ami's sake at least." Sighed Yuki, catching Kyo's fist as it flew towards his face. He raised an eyebrow and sighed again, returning the punch. Kyo wasn't so quick to catch this one and it caught him in his stomach, winding him horribly.

"Oh, so you were starting something?" He choked out as he struggled for breath to straighten up.

"I think you find you started that." He spoke with a bored tone as the four Tochigi sisters watched in anticipation, something the boys had not noticed. Kyo lifted his leg to kick Yuki round the head but it was bashed away before it touched him, throwing him off balance and onto the floor. Kaede, who was kneeling on the bed at the time, leaned forward to get a closer look while Takara held onto her T-shirt instinctively so she did not fall.

"Damn you..." Muttered Kyo loudly as Yuki stooped over him, his fist raised. Quickly he made a break to attack the rat but Yuki's reaction was of a lightening speed. He grabbed him by the collar and the through out of the patio door but the cats fist had reached him. Kyo landed with a hefty thump and laid quite still on the concrete outside. Kyo groaned as a red liquid trickled down his skull.

"Eh? Yuki? Is Kyo alright?" Sqeaked Takara a little nervous at the sight of blood as she turned her head away from him.

"Probably not. Someone should take him to Hatori but it certainly won't be me." Said Yuki with the shake of his head.

"Well I can't walk so it won't be me."

"I'm not leaving, Ami."

"I don't like blood!"

"Well! I'll take him then!" Said Kaede with a sigh, shaking her head at the teenagers around her. She got to her feet and jumped lightly off the bed, leaving a sinking patch on the quilt that rippled where she was sat. The elder children stared around in disbelief as she padded her way across the wooden floor, pulled her boots onto her tiny feet and skipped down the steps of the porch. Ami sat herself up in bed, a gentle smile breaking out across her face as she watched the youngest of the family begin to poke Kyo who sat sulking on a rock.

"Whaddya want?" Grumbled Kyo irritably, as he turned around he blinked at the sight of the little girl. Her hair redder than his, scrunched up into two tight buns as usual. Her eyes a magnifcant yellow that one could only look into.

"Get up." Said Kaede sweetly with a smile.

"No."

"I said get up." Said Kaede again, her smile fading.

"I said no you little squirt!"

"GET UP!" Bellowed Kaede loudly, Kyo jumped to his feet quickly. Or rather he was pushed, as the full weight of Kaede pummeled against his bag shoving him upwards.

"Alright. Alright I'm up." He grumbled as everyone laughed from the room. He shot them a deathly look and silence followed apart from the small sniggers coming from Yuki's direction. Kyo lifted a hand to his wound and pressed against it to stop the blood. Kaede grinned again and skipped along beside him as Kyo walked out of the gate. She slipped her tiny hand into his larger one without making eye contact. She emitted a giggle.

"Hey, whatcha doing there squirt?" He asked, looking down at his hand.

"Cheering you up!" She cried with a grin.

They reached Hatori's office a little while later and Kyo raised his arm to knock. The little girl quickly pulled it down and put a finger to her lips. She peeped through the key hole to see a young girl, possibly in her twenties. Kaede couldn't tell. However, this girl had rose red hair, much like her own and was sat on Hatori's desk as he did the paperwork. She was grinning and peering over at his book as he pushed out of his light with a small smile.

As Kaede gently pushed open the door into Hatori's office she looked around. She had left Kyo on the steps and he hung well back. The red-haired girl look down at her and laughed gently.

"Hey there." She said quietly, her green eyes shone like emeralds in the light as she bent down to the young girl. Kaede suddenly came over all shy as she giggled in the older woman's direction.

"H-Hi." She stammered looking up. The moment was broken as Kyo came staggering up the steps, overcome with light headedness.

"Oh, hello Akane." He groaned as the woman snapped her head up to look at him.

"Kyo," She nodded in his direction before gathering up her things and pecking Hatori on his cheek. "I'll see you later, alright? I know somethings wrong with you. You can hardly hide it." Before Kaede could even fathom an idea of what going on the woman disappeared out the door quickly. Hatori looked up as she left and then blinked in surprise at Kaede and Kyo as if they had just appeared from thin air.

"Ah, what I can do for you?" He asked as though the gash on Kyo's face wasn't blatantly obvious. Kyo must have thought the same as he pointed towards the minor hole in his head with a frown. "Oh yes. Obviously." Hatori corrected himself and gestured for Kyo to sit on the bed as he pulled out a medical bag.

"So, how did this happen?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Guess."

"I have no idea."

"Seriously? Is not down-right obvious? Why I am normally in here Hatori?"

"Because of your asthma?"

"That's the damn rat!"

"Ah, yes." Said Hatori sheepishly and Kaede frowned. She hung back crouched beside the desk as the two males forgot about her when Kyo left. Once he had shut the door Kaede popped her head around the desk. Hatori blinked and crouched down in front of her. "Hello..."

"Hi! I'm Kaede! Ami's little sister! You saw me when you brought her back home!" Babbled Kaede quickly with Hatori nodding in return. "Yuki says your a very good doctor and you're always on top of everything. So why are you in a kerfuffle now?" The doctor blinked.

"A... kerfuffle?" He asked slowly.

"Yes! You seem in a daze!"

"Well, I'm just thinking about something." Said Hatori with a sigh. He narrowed his eyes for a moment then spoke, looking to Kaede as an adult. "Tell me Kaede, if someone that's very important in your life tells you something that's meant to be true, but you don't believe it. What do would _you _do? Would you trust them or confront them?" He asked her, looking into her eyes for something more than answers. He looked comfort in those innocent, yellow orbs.

Children often give the best answers if only one would listen to them. They're normally overlooked when it comes to situations like these, especially such important ones like this. But no-one listens. If Hatori could ask her a general question then he could apply it to his situation. His reasoning of whether or not to trust Akito's story as being true or not.

"I think..." She started, looking back at Hatori. "You should trust him. Mama says if you've chosen for someone or something to be that important then you should trust them with your life because you've chosen them. Mama is always right."

Hatori pondered over this for a while. She was right. However, Hatori hadn't chosen for Akito to be important, no-one had. Maybe in all these years he'd conned himself into thinking that but really, really he wasn't chosen to be important. Hatori had just make out he cared about the man. Inside his mind he made a pact to himself to confront him the next time he saw him.

* * *

Haru ran and he didn't stop running. The news of Ami's injuries had finally reached his training sessions and he had left, losing his direction at least 3 times. He panted heavily as the scenery around him became a blur, not stopping until he reached the porch of her house. He pelted his way up the steps tripping clumsily as he went.

"Ami! Ami! Oh God, AMI!" He shouted through the house as he finally found the right room. He burst in, much to Ami's surprise, and bent over in the doorway panting. The young girl burst into tears of happiness as he appeared making his way over to her bedside. He stretched her arms out and took his hand gently as he knelt beside the bed. He reached up and kissed her nose as he got his breath back, wiping the tears away.

_When you next see him, hug him. What's the worst that could happen? _

Takara's words replayed through her head. She breathed deeply and grabbed hold of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hand through his hair. He returned the motion for a brief amount of time. Momiji, who had appeared only moments before Haru, and Yuki lunged forward, but to no avail.

POOF!

Haru disappeared from Ami's reach only to be replaced by a black and white cow in her bedroom. Yuki's eyes flitted around nervously as he waited for the scream that usually followed. He was to be pleasantly surprised as what errupted from Ami's mouth was not a scream, but a loud giggle. The giggle was them copied by the other two sisters in the room.

"Oh, Haru." Giggled Ami through her hand which she placed in front of her mouth to contain her snorts. The most un-lady like things always occurred during Ami's giggling fits. "Why didn't you say?"

"You didn't tell him about you either though, remember?" Prompted Takara as Yuki smiled a little remembering the day he was almost torn apart by a hurricane that Ami had set upon him for allegedly kidnapping Kaede. Momiji continued to look around in confusion as Haru frowned at the reaction.

"We should have told you, well Yuki knows, but we're elemental. We have the powers of the elements." Explained Ami.

"We have a zodiac curse, when hugged by a member of the opposite sex we transform into out animal." Gushed Momiji before he could stop himself. The two families looked around at each other before nodding with a smile. That had got to be the easiest explanation they had ever given for their problem.

POOF!

Haru transformed back into his human state and Momiji laughed.

"Oh yeah, and we transform back naked."

* * *

**So that was that! As said before Akane is from sparrowismyhummingbird and not owned by me! You can find her in the story Those Emerald Windows which really is very good. I hoped you liked this chapter! **

**Let's have an after chapter poll! Which Tochigi sister do you like the best?**

**Kaede?**

**Ami?**

**Mio?**

**Takara?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is my second attempt at writing is because I managed to press the wrong button before saving and lost everything. I am such a doofus, I'm not even kidding. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Akito looked restless. Only two days ago he had made a very important phone call. A phone call he wouldn't have been able to make without the information that Ami Tochiji had given him before cruelly wiping her mind. He paced around his room slowly, the quiet pattering of his bare feet sounding almost soothing on the wooden floor. A heavy rain storm had broken out beyond the porch and the rain pounded heavily on the roof.

Akito shuffled towards the low fencing that separated the porch from the rest of the outside world. The rain sounded heavier than ever and Akito leaned on the fencing, sighing heavily. Waiting was horrible. He stared out at the long driveway that unfolded in front of him. The pink pansies were drowning in the weather and the once lush green grass was only a puddle in front of him from the torrents of water. Nothing but rain and his own sighs could be heard as he continued to sigh.

A small smile broke out across his face as a low rumbling could be heard. An evil, snide smile that only Akito could wear so well. The rumbling turned into an object in the distance, two small lights shined brightly from it. Akito pursed his lips as the smile threatened to grow larger, the object getting closer. As the object drew nearer it became clearer what it was. A small car, it's window wipers working rapidly, as it drove up to the main house.

A tall man got out and produced a blue umbrella quickly as he peered up at the main house suspiciously. His black hair flopped over his eyes so he raised a hand push it back. He had emerald eyes that glimmered as lightening. He looked like a roll model teenage heart throb.

Akito left his room and emerged into the corridor heading towards the front doors. The man was beginning to look extremely agitated as his umbrella was battered by the rough wind. Akito pulled open the doors and gestured for him to come inside.

"About bloody time." Growled the man as she stepped inside and shook the umbrella dry, dumping it beside a statue in the entrance. "I'm looking for Akito Sohma, is he around?"

"_I _am Akito Sohma." Said Akito in annoyance at being passed over.

"Oh, my apologies." Spoke the man, without sounding sorry at all. Akito gestured him him down the corridor with the tip of his finger and the man followed his eyes flitting around the house at great speeds.

"Now, I'm going to assume you are Osamu Tochigi." Snapped Akito, still irritated at being overlooked as the head of the family.

"I am indeed."

"Good, we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Haru wrapped Ami in a blanket and lifted her up out of the bed. The blanket was necessary as without it he'd transform into the ox. An annoying thing to happen. As they traveled down the stairs the rest of her sisters had gathered in their living room. Each sister accompanied by a Sohma. Mio sat up the sofa with Momiji, holding hands discreetly while Takara sat, wrapped in a blanket, in Yuki's lap. Kaede, however, was talking to Kyo with a grin spreading across both of their faces.

Kaede poked Kyo in the ribs with a giggle and he poked her back. A poke fight quickly broke out among the two, Kyo winning by blowing raspberries on the little girls stomach.

"Me and Kyo-Nii say Happy Birthday Takara!" Shouted Kaede with a giggle. Kyo's eyes widened instantly. Kyo-Nii? He'd never been called that before, not once. He smiled at the young girl gently and nods.

"Yes, Happy 17th Birthday Takara." He added.

Haru sat down on the sofa still holding Ami close to him as she closed her eyes, exhausted from the small trip they had made. Streamers and banners were strung around the room while presents and wrapping paper littered the floor. Ami sat up in Haru's arms and handed Ami a box wrapped in a beautiful, silken ribbon.

Takara grinned and kissed Ami's nose gently before starting to unwrap it. She pulled out a long blue dress that shimmered in the light, it was fixed with many sequins and was just stunning.

"A-Ami... it's, it's beautiful." Blinked Takara slowly as a smile broke out across her face.

"Well, you have prom this year right? I thought... maybe you could wear it?" Asked Ami eagerly, her eyes lighting up with hope. Takara nodded.

"Of course I'll wear it!"

The next person to hand their present over was Kaede, she ran over with a very rectangular box with almost 4 times as long as she was. She stumbled a little and Kyo quickly jumped up to catch her.

"You want some help with that, kiddo?"

"Thanks, Kyo-Nii!" Grinned Kaede as she carefully handed over the box to her sister. Takara raised an eyebrow at the huge parcel and laughed lightly. She tore off the green paper quickly and undid the box. Inside laid a large surfboard decorated in the pattern of the see. Kaede grinned even more as she watched her sister run her hands over the design in awe.

"Kaede, how did you afford this?" She asked quickly.

"Well, Mama said if I saved up for four months then I could afford it. So I did!"

"You saved up for that long?"

"Yup! Four whole months!" Giggled Kaede loudly and Takara grinned picking her up and swinging her around her head.

"Well thank you very much, Munchkin!"

Mio stood up next and walked over to Takara with a soft smile. She handed her a square box wrapped in brown paper and tied up tight with a pink ribbon. Takara smiled at the prettiness of the packaging and, with a little regret of ruining it beauty, tore into the wrapping paper. What lay inside the box were a pair of luminous green converse shoes. Takara laughed imagining her wearing them to her prom with the blue dress if Mio asked. She started laughing uncontrollably, pulling them out of the box and on to her feet immediately.

"Oh! I love them, Mio! Thank you!" She clapped her hands happily and hugged her sister before sitting back down on Yuki's lap. She felt his arms wrap around her comfortingly and she smiled again. Yuki tapped on the shoulder gently and handed her a very small box wrapped in black paper and tied up with a crisp white paper.

"Time for my present, I think." He said with a smile as she open the box lid. She stared inside the box silently, a smile appearing across her face as her fingers lifted up a pure golden necklace with the letter Y on it. "So you never forget me, Takara." He nodded.

"I'll never forget you Yuki. Never in a million years." She said with a giggle and handed the necklace to him. He lifted it over her head and placed it around her neck, doing up the clasp with a small smile. He lifted her long hair through it which for once lay loose down her back. Yuki ran his finger through it and kissed her cheek from behind. Takara blushed deeply and hid her face in her hair.

Sometime later Kaede yawned loudly. She made no effort to hide it and instead lolled up Kyo as best she could without making him transform. Kaede herself had been filled in on the curse after Haru's incident in the bedroom when running after Kyo, tripping and falling into him. Takara made to get off Yuki's lap but Kyo stopped her quickly.

"Do you want me to take her to bed?" He asked quickly, a little shier than usual.

"Yeah, sure." Nodded Takara back. Kyo got up, closely followed by Kaede who held Kyo's hand sleepily. She followed him up the stairs and into the bathroom where he sat her on the toilet, with the lid down, and started brushing her teeth.

Afterwards he held over other sink and commanded her to get rid of the toothpaste ("Spit!") before holding her upside down as a joke, traveling across the hall way and into her room. He smiled at the orange walls with it's yellow curtains and red duvet covers. He sat her down on the chair and changed her from her dungarees into an orange onesie, her head lolling to the side sleepily. Eventually he placed her into bed and tucked her in.

"Thank you, Kyo-Nii." Said a sleepy Kaede.

"Ah, it's alright, Kaede." Replied Kyo, rubbing the back of his neck a little awkwardly as he knelt beside her bed. "Hey, Kaede."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call me Kyo-Nii?"

"Because, you're a like a big brother to me! You play with me and make me laugh! That's all I've ever wanted a big brother for! To put me to bed, kiss my forehead and say goodnight." She spoke with her eyes closed the entire time but somehow her feeling got across Kyo. He smiled to her softly as he felt a feeling he'd never really felt before. He lent forward and kissed her forehead as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Kaede."

* * *

**Again, this chapter was a little shorter than normal, so I apologise for that!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's been far too long since I last updated! I had no laptop because I broke it and I couldn't update without one! Anyway, new chapters will be uploaded quicker now as it's back! So sorry!**

* * *

Takara was alone. Alone in the house with nobody around her. Kaede was out at the park with Kyo, Ami and Mio were spending the day with Haru and Momiji and Yuki had been called for a school council meeting. Something about where to put the new bins in the school. Takara found this a very odd subject to have to call a meeting for.

Still, a quiet house gave her time to focus on her exams. Those dreaded exams where all you've learnt is put into one paper and you're forced to answer every question because as your teacher points out in her monotone voice. "Working out earns you marks!" She'll say that over and over until the day of the actual exam where you'll forget what she said no matter how many times it was drilled through your head and just leave every question blank.

Takara sat in the family study. A computer in the corner and many bookshelves covered the remaining walls. The only plus side to this room was the swivel chair. Oh, that glorious swivel chair. Hours of fun could be had on those if you crossed your legs and pushed off. Takara had done just that, the room became a blur as she got dizzier and dizzier. The pen flew out of her hand and landed in some distant corner, rolling under the radiator. She barely noticed and continued to turn until a sound broke through.

The telephone rung loudly and she threw her hands out in front of her and grabbed onto something nearby. She came to a halt with a jerk and blinked around at her surroundings. She lowered her legs to the ground and stood up gingerly. The cream walls and brown carpert spun into one as she wobbled her way over to the bookcase that held the house phone. She grabbed onto the shelf as she started leaning towards the ground, giggling madly.

"Hello!" She answered as she held the phone clumsily to her ear. She toppled over and sat cross legged on the ground, the world slowly becoming back into view.

"Good afternoon, Takara." Spoke a voice down the phone. It was quiet and drawed out his words giving the impression that he was bored. She tried to place the voice but failed at her attempt.

"Who are you?" She said with a frown despite the fact that the caller couldn't see, "And how do you know my name?"

"I'm Akito Sohma." Replied the voice in irratation, "And why does no one every seem to know who I am anymore?" he mumbled quietly to himself angrily but Takara just caught the words. She held back a giggle. Something told her this was not a man to laugh at.

"People sound different on the phone, Akito. I know you are." She was indeed telling the truth. She did know he was, she'd just never seen him before yet even spoken to him. Akito paused as he understood he had been heard.

"Ah, yes well. I don't care about that. Now, Takara Tochigi, you are to report to the Sohma main house immediately. There's someone you need to meet. I've been told you don't live that far away. I'll be seeing you in 20 minutes." With that Akito hung up. Takara kept the phone to her ear blinking into the distance. Her heart pounded as she tried to figure out who exactly could be wanting to see her. Especially someone that the head of the Sohmas would know.

* * *

When she eventually made it to the Sohma household she was freezing. It had snowed in the past few hours and for once had actually settled. The wet solid had seeped through her flimsy footwear and was in the process of giving her frostbite. She shivered and pushed open the large irons gates. The spiderwebs that hung from them were so beautiful. They glistened in the sunlight and bounced pretyt lights around them. She smiled a little at them and walked inside.

Takara reached up to knock on the door but before she had barely touched the wooden frame the door opened before her. A man in a red kimono stepped forward and ushered her inside, slamming the door behind her.

"You're letting all the heat out!" He snapped. Takara sighed heavily, the voice was unmistakable. It was exactly the same as the one down the phone, just less crackly and muffled.

"Akito Sohma..." She breathed out quietly not daring to look at him in the eyes. Stories had been told about him, terrible stories from both Yuki and Momiji. Yuki always seemed to go a little quietly at the mention of the head so she tried not to push it too much. Still, what she'd heard was enough for her not to want any reason to make him mad. "I'm sorry!" She spoke louder this time.

"You will be, but that doesn't matter now." He started to walk down the corridor quickly and Takara though the best thing to do was to follow him. They walked down the same corridor that her had dragged Ami down. Takara's eyes widened as she noticed a blood spot on the carpet from one of Ami's many wounds. It was faded and someone had obviously been scrubbing relentlessly at it. She blinked and carried on down the corridor. It may have been Ami's blood but Takara didn't know that. Her mind raced through all the possibilities. Was he a murderer? Was he going to murder her?

Akito escorted her through a door. Her eyes locked onto the ground until she was completely in front of him. She looked up and what met her eyes was strange. She narrowed them as she studied it.

"But.. it can't be.." Said Takara nervously.

"I believe you know, Osamu." Sneered Akito, a thin smile appearing on his lips. It was unmistakably evil. Takara nodded quickly. She was right, there in front of her stood Osamu Tochigi, her distant cousin. His black hair flopped down over his eyes but the emerald still shone through. Her heart raced as she beat back feelings of anger, hatred, disgust, fear and... love.

"Have you missed me, Taka?" The man spoke in a soft voice. A voice that Takara wasn't used to because the last time they met there encounter was not like this. Last time they met Kaede was trapped in a dark basement for hours on end and his sharp piercing voice shouted evil things through the door. He was trying to murder her. It was obvious, he was shouting death threats after all.

She shook nervously, she had been wrong to think that Akito was going to muder her. It was obviously going to be Osamu. That voice though, the new voice. The voice that spoke softly towards. The face was even smiling and his eyes were wide with joy rather than anger. It was a face and a voice that he only used for her. Akito's ominous presence made it feel wrong though, the way Akito's smile was obviously evil. How demanding he had sounded down the phone. Her mind tripped over thoughts in it's hurry to think why she was even brought tp Osamu.

"I-I don't know." Replied Takara eventually taking a step towards him. He smiled softly in an almost understanding way.

"That's understandable, Takara. However, you should know I have changed. I don't want to kill you anymore." He smiled again and held out his hand. "I love you, Takara."

"I-I..." The girl stopped, looking deep into his eyes. Had he really changed. Had he gone back to the man she loved before he became power crazy. Before she had tried to kill her sisters. Had he really changed? "I love you too." She replied quietly and took his hand gently. Osamu squeezed it and raised his eyebrow to Akito. When Akito didn't move he shot him a menacing look. He got the hint and left quickly.

"You don't know how happy it makes me, Takara. You have no idea. I thought you'd stay with the stupid rat." Takara's heart skipped a beat. _Yuki. _

"H-He's not stupid, Osamu." She said in defence of the boy. "And how do you know about the curse?"

"Whatever you say, Takara." He never answered the last question and left to ponder.


End file.
